The present disclosure generally relates to appliances, and more particularly to monitoring power consumption in an appliance.
Appliances will typically have different power consumption states. A stable or steady state is a state in which the rate at which power is consumed is generally steady or constant. An unstable or unsteady state is a state where the power consumption varies, fluctuates or is subject to other transients. For example, in the case of a fan, a stable state is one where the fan is running at a substantially constant speed and power consumption is within a pre-determined range during a given time period. An unstable power consumption state in a fan might be defined as when the speed of the fan is adjusted or changed. When the fan speed is adjusted, there is typically a transition period from the first speed until the second speed is reached. During this transition period, the power consumed by the fan can also vary or fluctuate. A precise measurement of the power consumed during this transition period is difficult to obtain. In some cases, power measuring devices will not measure the power consumed during such transition periods. However, having an understanding of the power consumed with a degree of accuracy during such transition periods can be important when determining the total power consumed by an appliance.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.